1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable information terminal storing user data such as an address book, and a data protecting method.
2. Related Background Art
There are portable information terminals (personal digital assistants) devised in such a configuration that when a user loses a portable information terminal such as mobile equipment or when it is stolen, a remote control is performed to effect manipulation locking to prevent third party's use, or to erase stored data. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-319453 (hereinafter referred to as “Document 1”) describes a portable communication terminal configured to effect dial locking on the basis of a setting condition or to erase data, thereby prohibiting calling with the portable communication terminal or preventing browsing of personal information.